101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucky
---Lucky, 101 Dalmatians Lucky was originally created by Dodie Smith for her book The Hundred and One Dalmatians and subsequently used in all of Disney's movies featuring the 101 Dalmatians: One Hundred and One Dalmatians, 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure and 101 Dalmatians, as well as the animated television series. He is also a main protagonist of the television series. The Novels In Dodie Smith's book, Lucky was one of the original 15 puppies of Pongo and Missis. He is easily recognizable because the spots on his back form an inverted horseshoe. He is terrifically energetic and it shows from the beggining that he is going to be the ring leader of his Brothers and Sisters. In the book, he actively took part in the escape as the leader of the puppies and helping the Colonel, his parents by training the pups to obey orders. The Colonel gave him the rank of Sergeant. In the sequel novel, "The Starlight Barking", Lucky is now portrayed as an adult. He still plays a bit of a ringleader role towards his now-older siblings, and it is shown that he now has a mate named Gay (Though Disney did not make this into an adaptation sequel to their original one). The Movies In One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Lucky was also one of the original 15 puppies, but he is the son of Pongo and Perdita (Missis' name being changed to Perdita for the movie; in the original book, Perdita was a different character). His active personality was transferred to Patch, and he was usually one of the followers, not the leaders. He is also one of the weakest puppies in the movie. When he was born, he died shortly after, only to be revived by Roger Radcliffe which may explain his weakness and how he got his name. Lucky was the one who gave Pongo the idea to cover themselves in soot to hide from Cruella after he was arguing with Patch and both of them fell in the soot. Despite his name, he is probably the most unlucky puppy of all his brothers and sisters because he was close to dying in the march back home. His soot disguise also got washed away in front of Cruella de Vil. In the 1961 movie, he is voiced by Mimi Gibson. In 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, the 1961 movie's direct-to-video sequel, Lucky was a minor character. He is voiced by Ben Tibber. In the “Live Action” Movie, like the ‘Animated’ counterpart, Lucky is the Pup whom nearly dies at Birth, instead of Cadpig, however is revived by Roger’s massage, Nanny gives him the name Lucky because of this. According to the Novelization of the Movie, Lucky had a black ring around his eye at birth too, which in his design is made into his Horseshoe spot, rather than it being on his back. When Kipper helps the Dalmatians escape Hell Hall, Lucky was sleeping in the study, where the Pups were being held, almost being left behind. He later wakes up and tries to escape, however can’t make it out the door. Soon Skinner, Cruella’s furrier, arrives and attempts to grab Lucky, however Kipper arrives (limping having been pushed off the roof by Jasper) and attacks Skinner, saving Lucky. When the Police find the Dalmatians, they count up as one hundred overall, however when Perdita barks, notifying them of Kipper arriving with Lucky, they mark it as “One Hundred and One Dalmatians”. The Television Series Lucky was once again featured in the animated series based on the movies and the book, this time as a main character. Lucky retains many characteristics from the book such as the horseshoe on the back, black ears from the movie and the active personality from the book. In many ways, this Lucky has the closest resemblance to the Lucky in Dodie Smith's book. Lucky is headstrong, stubborn, brave (sometimes to the point of foolishness), loyal, fearless (except when it comes to getting shots from the veterinarian) and the favorite puppy of Roger Dearly and often takes his position as favourite puppy for granted and gets very jealous when he feels that any of them are trying to pry this coveted position from him, especially Tripod. Lucky can always be seen hanging out with Cadpig, Rolly and Spot plus he has ongoing rivalries with Mooch and Tripod. He particularly despises Cruella and is also a TV and computer game addict. Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot are suggested as the four main characters of the series, as they are featured in every single episode. Spot wasn't featured in the first episode as a main character. On a more favorable note, he is quick thinking and can be just as fast in getting out of trouble as he is in getting into trouble, a trait that has saved him and his friends on more than one occasion. He has also proven himself to be a very loyal and faithful friend and is willing to put his friends before his own gain, as can be seen in several episodes. He is voiced by Pamela Adlon and Debi Mae West. Disney Junior Shorts Lucky, in his "Animated Movie" incarnation, stars along side Freckles in Minute Shorts that air on Disney Junior. The Two are often seen playing Hide & Seek together, however are able to use a visual clue to help them find each other. One case could be Lucky hiding in an Alley, with Freckles being able to find him by following some muddy paw prints. Andother case in point is Freckles attempt to hide within a bunch of other Dalmatian Pups, Lucky is able to use a photograph to recognise which Pup is Freckles. The Two are also seen playing the Piano together, working together to make a Harmony. Love Interests In the Sequel to the 'Novel', 'Starlight Barking', Lucky seems to be married to a Female Dalmatian called; Gay. In Love 'Em and Flea 'Em he invites his sister Two-tone to the Four Legged Fall Ball; a number of fans set this episode as a possible pairing between the two. In Devil-Age Elder Lucky becomes friendly with Rebecca, a medievel dalmatian who is a carriage hound, although she is still under the effects of the town's curse. When Spot breaks the curse on them, Lucky does however still show some genuine affection and feeling to Rebecca and asks her to come back to the present time with him. Rebecca turns down the offer, saying she needs to stay behind to keep her DeVil in check. There are a couple of episodes in which Dumpling Pig has shown to have a crush on Lucky though it's usually noted to be a one-sided crush. Such episodes involve; "The Life You Save", "Fungus Among Us" & "Valentine Daze" (where Lucky does give a Valentine to Dumpling, however just to make her happy, not to get mushy or anything.) Written Stories: "]] In "Disney's 365 Bedtime Stories" Book, it is claimed that Lucky (Most likely the "Animated" Movie form) has a good liking to fruit. When the Dalmatians go to an orchard and loose Lucky, after some searching they soon find him under a fruit tree with dozens of Peach Stones by his nose. In Disney's "My Side Of The Story", Lucky narrates what the events of the "Animated" adaptation were like for him. One item which is stated was who started the Soot Fight which lead to the discovery of Pongo's Labrador Disguise. Whilst Pongo & Perdita were trying to think of a plan to sneak by Cruella, Patch & Lucky had a play fight, only for Lucky to blow soot in Patch's Face, in retaliation Patch pushed Lucky into the Fire Place. The following Soot fight gets them covered in the stuff as Pongo & Perdita stop the fight and get the idea. In "My Side Of The Story", Lucky's collar is Blue, rather than Red. In the story book Disney Adventures' story "Lucky's Busy Afternoon" Has Lucky getting into various mischief after chasing a butterfly and jumping over a wall onto the hood of a firetruck, Lucky watched as the firefighters rescued a kitten from a tree before returning to the playground where his adventure started only to be grabbed by a little girl and dressed as a baby and put into a carriage, Lucky managed to escape the girl when she was distracted by a button on the ground and ran back to where his family was at. Unfortinately Lucky got hit by a spray of mud covering his coat and making him dirty, Nanny didn't recognize Lucky due to the mud on his fur, Lucky following the voices of children spotted a nearby fountain and jumped in cleaning the mud off his fur and soon rushed back home where he curled up in the dog bed and fell right to sleep as Pongo and Perdita returned home. In Disney's story book ''"101 Dalmatians: A Christmas "For-Giving"", Lucky briefly appears on page 15, opening a present and finds a perfume. And when his brother Patch finds a satin night gown, he realizes that the presents weren't meant for them. Games Lucky appears in "101 Dalmatians: The Animated Storybook" playing as one of the narrators to the tale. He takes over as narrator for the rest of the Story after the Twilight Bark page. Lucky along with several of the movie pups appear in "Kingdom Hearts" on Playstation 2, although the pups in the chests scattered throughout the game are generic looking, pictures of the pups (and Pongo and Perdita) can be seen in the Dalmatian House in Traverse Town. In Disney's "Think Fast" in the "Regents Park" setting, Lucky acts as one of the guest hosts in which he appears in one round to ask the players questions on "One Hundred and One Dalmatians". Changes in Appearance In most cases, Lucky is portrayed with two black ears and a horseshoe of spots on his back. In the "Novel", Lucky's Horseshoe Pattern is shown to be pointing downwards, but in the 'Animated' Adaptation, the Horseshoe is shown to point up. However, in "Patch's London Adventure", Lucky is portrayed without the black ears (this could have been done to emphasize Patch as the main character). Also, some related merchandise made for the 1996 remake his Horseshoe Spot is portrayed to being on his face rather than his back. In "101 Dalmatians The Series", Lucky's ears are still back, however his Horse Shoe is made up of Four Larger Spots rather than a Collection of Spots. Category:Canon characters Category:Puppies Category:Characters Category:Dalmatians Category:Male Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Series Characters Category:Dogs